The Love Triangle Alternate version
by Aangster
Summary: Most of the original Digidestined have graduated from school, while some of the next generation are getting closer to graduation. Is there love in the air with the Digidestined? Content warning: Contains mature content. About half the chapters remain unchanged as one with slightly more in while the rest of the story had been rewritten to fit this alternate version of story.
1. Chapter 1

While growing up Taichi and Matt were great friends, even though there s been times that they have fought with each other over the years but it s never been nothing that they didn't make up for being in such petty fights about the littlest things that they argued about. Even when they were in the Digital World there were the fights, as it was even about who should be the leader for the group at times. As it s been a few years that they have graduated from school as Matt s still has the band thing going for him as they re looking to catch a big break soon with some of the gigs that they ve been doing in each of the local cities. When it comes to Taichi he s still around not far where he s lived while in school as he don t have an exciting occupation like Matt being able to travel around like that as he s a teacher at one at the high school they attended. Taichi still sees everyone else but it s not very often especially Matt since the only time that he gets to see him is when he s back in town for a little while before going out in the suburbs. Part of him still a little jealous of Matt taking Sora and while he doesn't let that get to him too much, ever since he came out being bisexual just a couple of years before they all graduated.

Taichi hasn't has had the best of luck outside his work to try going out to try meeting anyone new and possibly try settling down with someone for when that time comes. From time to time the only person that seemed to cross his mind a lot was his good old friend, Matt, since it seemed they ve been close although they really never showed it. Not only that as he never seemed to show any interest to anyone in school maybe the thought of whoever he d try to get with that it wouldn't last long. Sure he has a secret crush on Matt but it s not like he ever had thoughts of any other guy, well, maybe except for Izzy who he probably thinks is as cute as Matt. In his mind he thought that it may be good to have some kind of back up plan in case and may feel too timid to tell them especially with Izzy and how much of a computer geek that he is but has been a good friend for when Matt wasn t in his best of moods. If there was one thing about summer vacation that bothered Taichi when they don t have him teaching anything while that s going on is that he feels that there isn t much for him to do other than trying to find ways to keep himself busy even if it meant writing something to help out on that.

Looking at the time, as it s about 5:30pm as he thinks to himself, Maybe I can do something on my laptop write up something or try to do something. walking to his little office he has in his house as he fires it up, signing in. As he connects it to the wifi he has in his house signing in any instant messaging programs he has as it s one of the only ways he has to keep in touch with everyone other than his cell phone. Best thing about using programs like Skype is the options to type up for a conversation so he can have time to think about what his response is as opposed to video chat or talking over the phone. Upon signing in he looks to see if anyone s on by any chance as the only one that he seems to see online at the moment is Izzy.

 **OriginalGoggleboy:** Hi Izzy  
 **ComputerG33k:** Oh, hey Tai  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** what s new with you?  
 **ComputerG33k:** I just finished updating my computer. How about with you?  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** That sounds just like you, messing with computers. I'm doing fine, trying to pass some time since I m not teaching during summer school.  
 **ComputerG33k:** sounds like someone wants the school year to start back up  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** not that quick as it s only been like about a third over right now  
 **ComputerG33k:** maybe what you need someone to meet up with for a while  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** maybe. Would you want to meet up with me sometime even if it s for a little while?  
 **ComputerG33k:** I can probably do so in a couple days this coming Friday. I usually don't have plans Friday evenings.  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** do you have any spare rooms, Izzy?  
 **ComputerG33k:** yes, why do you ask?  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** was thinking if it's ok with you, staying the night.  
 **ComputerG33k:** it s fine with me. It's why I have a place with couple extra rooms just in case any company wanted to stop by and stay the night.  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** guess I'll see you Friday then, Izzy?  
 **ComputerG33k:** sure. I'll see you Friday. Take it easy, Tai  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** I will

As he finishes the conversation with Izzy as it s only like a couple of days before he ll be over visiting with Izzy but some reason it felt a little weird as he was talking with him as it seemed like a feeling he never had before. It was like as if he may be falling for one of his good friends as Taichi tries to shake the feeling as he tries to make sense while shaking the idea out of his head. At the same time he thought what if what he s feeling are true while but if may end up feeling the same way about Matt at any given moment next time he runs into him as he thinks to himself that if it happens he ll see how it goes with both of them as he s sure that it ll probably won t work between him and one of them if it lead to that. That night as Tai went to bed as the thoughts of being with Izzy came floating back into his head as he wondered what if he ended up with Izzy, what would it be like being with him and if it did that it ll work out that they'll always be together no matter how bad things get like any couples face when they re together.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up on the day that he ll be visiting with one of the digidestined that helped save the world on more than one occasion since they were kids. As Taichi takes the bedsheet and light blanket since it was one of those warm nights where he had the air conditioning going and didn't feel like turning it down at all as it was just an excuse to sleep under a blanket in the first place. Upon moving the bed sheet as he happened to glance down at his boxers as that s all he sleeps in at night even during the winter when he had noticed a hardon as he tries to recall any dreams he had while sleeping as he remembers there was one he had with Matt then another he had with Izzy in it as the details are still a little fuzzy to him at the moment. Upon sitting up and on the edge of the bed as he gets up as he grabs a clean pair of boxers along with a pair of pants and a shirt setting them on the foot of the bed as he heads to the bathroom doing his business then heading to the sink to splash a bit of water on his face before heading in the shower.

He had made that mistake more than once growing up about getting in the shower after getting up and not realizing how cold the water was when he'd get the shower going like ice water hitting him. Once that he finishes in the shower he steps out, grabbing a towel placing it around his waist as he heads back to his bedroom, drying off as he gets dressed then heading downstairs to make himself a small breakfast before doing anything before heading over to see Izzy. Making himself some eggs, sausage, toast and a glass of juice as he takes the plate to the table setting the plate and glass on the table when suddenly someone knocks on his door as he s thinking Who could be here this early? as he s not expecting anyone to come over at all today that he s aware of as he walks to the door to find out who it is.

"Who is it?" says Taichi.

"It's me, Davis." replied Davis, as Taichi is wondering what Davis is doing coming over unexpected like this and opening the door letting Davis inside his house.

"What brings you here, mini me?" asks Taichi I mean Davis. as Davis looks at him shaking his head in a jokingly manner.

"Still think of me like that, eh, Tai?" asks Davis jokingly.

"Well, you know how you and I seem to look similar to each other." said Taichi. "And you re kind of like a little brother I never had. I mean sure I have Kairi as a little sister but sometimes wish I had a little brother too."

"I know you looked out for me over the years". said Davis. "And I do hate that I ll be in my senior year of school when it starts back up."

"How about you come over to the table?" says Taichi. "I was about to have breakfast when you knocked on my door."

"I can always come back another time, Tai." says Davis.

"It s ok." said Taichi. "I have time to talk with you before this evening. Walking with Tai to the table and sitting down."

"What you have a date later?" asked Davis. "Who s the lucky girl?"

"It's not a date." said Taichi. "Just going over to visit Izzy later, that s all."

"Oh, I get it." said Davis. "Got a crush on the computer geek?" asked Davis as he laughs afterwards as he don't see Taichi blushing while laughing. As Taichi stays silent eating his breakfast.

"I'm only kidding, Tai." said Davis.

"I know you were." replied Taichi as he tries to laugh about what Davis said.

"I wanted to come over cause I wanted to get your thoughts on something". said Davis.

"Sure, what is it?" wondered Tai.

"I'm afraid to say it to my sister." says Davis. "You now how she is with me when it comes to some things."

"Jun is rather odd." said Tai. "I know how it has to be to want to get thoughts from me because of being like your older brother that looks out for you."

"Exactly." replied Davis. "It s that ever since you know we were younger and I became part of the Digidestined."

"I remember those days." says Taichi looking at Davis. "Just know that whatever it is I won t turn my back on you and you ll always welcomed here if you need somewhere to go for a little while to get away from it all."

"Thanks, Tai." said Davis with a little relief in his voice. "Could say that by the time that I entered high school the year that you, Matt and the others were seniors. I started wondering who I was not that I know that I helped out in the digital world but who I wanted to be with in any relationship. Can you keep a secret from Matt, Tai?"

"Sure." says Tai. "I don't see him much at times so it shouldn't be too hard to keep it a secret."

"I think I m in love with his brother TK." said Davis. "I mean he s like so adorable and I know I never see him making any plans with anyone outside of school and all."

"Have you tried talking to TK about this?" asked Taichi.

"That s my problem." said Davis. "If I told him that I love him he d laugh at me and be like Yeah right. You re in love with me."

"I know TK can be understanding." says Taichi. "True that it may be a lot for him to take in but I m not sure about where he stands on being with another guy. So, I can understand what you mean, Davis. As Davis looks at Tai, smiling as he does feel a little better and confident about trying to ask TK out."

"I 'l ask him after I leave here." said Davis. "I think I ll call him and see if he ll meet up somewhere so I can talk to him about it."

"That s the spirit, mini me." said Tai, as he notices Davis smiling whenever Tai calls him that making him feel that he has someone that can turn to for advice like a big brother. As Taichi gets up to put the plate and glass in the sink to wash later and as Davis gets up, they give each other a hug before Davis leaves.

"I love you, little bro." says Taichi.

"I love you too, big bro." says Davis, as he walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment that Davis leaves and is outside he gets his cell phone out getting into his phonebook to look up TK's number as he calls him up hoping that he answers. After a couple of rings TK answers his phone.

"This is TK speaking." answers TK.

"TK?" says Davis. "It's me, Davis. You busy at all right now?"

"I'm almost done with doing a couple errands for my mom." replied TK. "What s up?"

"Was wondering if you wanted to," said Davis trying to tell without screwing up like he does at times. "Want to hang out with me today?"

"I don't see why not." says TK. "It's not like anyone else has time to spend with me during summer vacation and with Matt being out of town right now."

"Cool." says Davis excitedly. "I'll meet you at the soccer field around noon. How s that?"

"Sure." said TK. "I may be a little late, if my mom doesn't have me do anything else before meeting up with you."

"I'll be there waiting for you. said Davis."

As they both hang up from each other as Davis wastes some time before heading to the soccer field to wait for TK to show up. Davis looks at his watch as it s almost noon hoping that TK will be able to get here on time, and about a couple minutes before noon, TK walks up.

"Davis!" yells TK to get his friend s attention as Davis gets up and gives TK a hug as TK returns the gesture.

"So." wondered TK. "Any particular reason you want to hang out with me, instead of trying to bug Kari like you usually tried doing before."

"Well, um." says Davis with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "It's that I thought I wanted to be with her before but..."

"But what, Davis?" as TK wondering what s going on with Davis.

"Better I tell you now than later." said Davis. "TK, I-I love you, and have been for like two years now". Upon telling TK that as Davis clams up a bit and feeling that he ll be rejected by TK as he tries walking away in embarrassment, TK grabs him by the hand pulling him close placing his lips on his going for a kiss with Davis. Being taken by surprise as Davis eyes widen then closes them in enjoyment taking his free hand running it through TK s soft blonde hair as Davis feels his dick getting hard but feeling TK s getting hard rubbing against him. After the kiss Davis looks into TK s eyes a little confused that he wasn't expecting TK to do that at all and that he would hate him for confessing about being in love with him instead of Kari like people would expect of him chasing after her before trying to get her attention.

"Sorry about that, Davis." says TK as he tries not feeling too bad about catching Davis off guard like that.

"It s okay." said Davis as he tries not to blush a bright red. "I actually liked it. Very much."

"I could tell." says TK. "Don t think I didn't feel your hardness rub against me." as TK smiles looking into Davis eyes.

"So," says Davis. "You ok being with me, even i goof at times."

"Yep." replied TK. "That s the part I like about you so much, Davis. You re not like the other guys at school. Well, except Taichi, but I know I don t have a chance with him anyways."

"If you did anything with Tai, might start a fight between them." says Davis.

"True." says TK. "Just hope this don't even though you look like Tai and he does see you like a little brother to him."

"You, um, want to go get lunch together?" says Davis looking at TK with a smile on his face from ear to ear.

"Sure." replied TK. Anywhere you want to go. As they walk, Davis slips his hand in TK as TK interlocks their fingers.

"I love you, TK Takaishi." says Davis.

"I love you too, Davis Motomiya." replied TK.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that day Taichi grabs his old backpack putting in a change of clothes and other things he ll need when he heads over to visit with Izzy. Once he packs his stuff he grabs his cell phone to call Izzy to let him know he s on his way over.

"Izzy Izumi." said Izzy as he answered his phone.

"Izzy, I'm calling to let you know I m on my way over." says Taichi.

"Okay." replied Izzy. "I'll see you when you get here."

"I'll see you then, buddy". said Tai.

On his way over as he thinks to himself what a day it s been today with Davis coming over to talk about wanting to be with TK and at the same time wondering what Matt will think if he finds out that TK s with Davis. Main thing would be is Matt will be happy his little brother is with someone BUT what about the part of TK being with another male. That s the part that he s afraid of is how he s take to that part. At that point Tai's cell phone goes off, taking it out of his pocket to see who it is as it s Davis calling him, unknowing that Davis is over at TK s place as his mother has to work late that night.

"Davis, what's up?" asked Taichi as he answers his phone.

"Nothing much." said Davis. "Thought I d call to let you know how it went with TK."

"Oh." says Tai. "How did it go?"

"Well." said Davis. "He rejected me and said nobody would ever consider dating me."

"What?!" exclaimed Tai. "I know TK. He wouldn't say anything like that to anyone."

"Easy, Tai." says Davis as he tries containing his laugh a little. "He accepted me. I was only joking that he didn't."

"You've always been a goof, Davis." said Taichi. "Glad to hear that he did."

"Yep." says Davis. "I told him and was about to walk away cause I was so embarrassed about it."

"Should I know what happened next?" said Tai.

"Funny you should ask." says Davis with a little sarcastic tone in his voice. "As I was about to walk away, he grabbed me by my hand and gave me a kiss. We went to get lunch and we walked hand in hand along the way."

"Aww." says Tai affectionately. "That sounds so sweet. Wished I could've witnessed it as I m so proud for you two."

"Thanks, Tai." said Davis. TK is looking at Davis as he s trying to take Davis phone of his hand as Davis hands him the phone.

"Hey, Tai. It's TK." said TK.

"Hey TK." replied Tai. "Haven t heard from you since school let out for the summer."

"I know." said TK. "I been wanting to stop by but I've been a little busy with chores and doing a few odd jobs during the summer."

"With the weekend here, maybe you and Davis can stop by tomorrow." said Tai.

"Why not tonight?" asks TK.

"I'm head over to visit with Izzy for the evening." replied Tai. "And going to stay the night."

"I seen him the other day." said TK. "He said he don t get to talk to us much since you guys graduated."

"Yeah." said Tai. "I'll let you go. You and Davis take it easy for the evening and you to have a good night."

"Okay. We will." says TK. "Davis says good night and he loves you."

"Aww." says Tai. "Tell him I said the same back."

"I will." replied TK. "I love you too Tai."

"I love you too, TK." said Tai. Hanging up the phone after the conversation as he s not that far away from Izzy s as he walks up and knocks on the door.

"Come in, Tai." yells Izzy as he s in the bathroom taking a shower as Tai walks in heading to the living room taking off his back pack setting it by the couch sitting down as he waits for Izzy to get out of the shower. Finishing up in the shower, stepping out of the shower drying himself off as he gets dressed as his silky red hair is still a little wet as he steps out heading towards the living room as he sees his friend sitting waiting for him.

"Hope I didn't make you wait long, Tai." says Izzy.

"Not at all." replied Tai as he looks over at Izzy, smiling. "I forgot how cute you looked when your hair was still a little wet."

"Uh, thanks." says Izzy blushing a little sitting down by Tai. "Means a lot that you wanted to come visit. Feels like I don t get to see you guys very often these days."

"Yeah." said Tai. "With all of us going our own ways, been hard to keep in contact much these days."

"Only one I've seen lately was TK." says Izzy.

"I talked to him on the way over here". said Tai. But that was after Davis came over to my place this morning.

"Davis came over to YOUR house?" asked Izzy.

"Yep." replied Tai. "Surprised me too that he came over like that."

"What s he been doing?" wondered Izzy.

"Getting prepared for his senior year of high school." says Tai. "And to ask me on advice on something."

"Advice on what?" asks Izzy curiously.

"Promise not to tell Matt, if you run into him." says Tai.

"I won't". said Izzy.

"Davis asked me about what he should do about being with TK." replied Tai.

"As in." as Izzy swallows some saliva. "Wanting to have TK as a boyfriend?"

"Yep." said Tai. "Don t tell TK or Davis I told you but if they tell you just try to act surprised."

"I will." said Izzy. "Never would've thought that Davis wanted to be with TK. I mean after trying to get with your sister."

"I know." said Tai. "It was strange to hear the words of wanting to be with TK, but as long as he s happy that s all that matters."

"Since you're here. What would you want to do?" asked Izzy as he sits there by Taichi. Looking around a little and while he s looking the other way as Tai feels nervous about placing his hand on Izzy s as he takes his hand off of his own leg slowly moving it towards one of his good friends then slowly lowering it as it feels his hand landing on Izzy s. Upon feeling Tai s hand on his Izzy quickly looks over at him as Tai quickly moves his hand away, looking at Tai blushing.

"Sorry, Izzy." said Tai. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don t be sorry, Tai." replies Izzy. "I was just surprised that s all."

"You sure?" asks Tai.

"I'm sure." says Izzy. "Being busy working on computers and doing computer repair for other people don t exactly give me that free time that I want to spend with others."

"What you mean? asks Tai.

"I-I never done anything with anyone before." said Izzy as he reaches over taking Taichi s hand as he places his fingers between Tai s fingers. "I know that while we were younger and felt like you were the one that spent the most time with me out of everyone."

Upon hearing that Taichi moves close to Izzy as he lets go of Izzy s hand as he runs his fingers through his friend s hair trying his best to comfort him on his loneliness smiling at him.

"What if I told you something?" asks Tai.

"Tell me what?" wondered Izzy.

"That I love you." said Tai. "And hate to say it but that's a reason why I loved coming over to visit you when we were younger."

As Tai confesses that to Izzy as some tears comes to Izzy s eyes as Tai wipes them away as he moves close to Izzy placing his lips on his for a kiss as Izzy nervously kisses back then accepts it feeling Tai placing his hand on his cheek during the kiss. During the kiss Izzy can t help but feel his dick getting hard wondering if this is normal to feel it doing that just by kissing someone that you have felt the same about in return. As they continue kissing Izzy takes his hand running it on Taichi s side as Tai feels his dick getting harder feeling Izzy s touch on his side as they kiss. After the kiss they stare into each other s eyes as Izzy feels so nervous afterwards as if he s been waiting for that to happen for all his life.

"I-I love you Taichi Kamiya." says Izzy.

"I love you too with all my heart Izzy Izumi." says Taichi. "I always have."

As Taichi takes out his cell phone for a moment looking through his photos and looks over at Izzy for a moment.

"If I showed you a picture I have on here, promise not to get mad?" asked Taichi.

"Sure." said Izzy, as Taichi shows Izzy a picture of him when he was working on Taichi s computer with his back towards him bent over a bit where one can get a good glance at his ass. "How you get that pic of my ass, Tai?"

"Um." says Tai as he blushes. "It was when you were working on my computer and I took it when you weren't looking. I'm sorry if it upsets you."

"You haven t." said Izzy blushing a bright red. "It s that it s unexpected."

"And I have masturbated over it too." says Tai as Izzy looks away trying to cover how red his face is getting now.

"You re making me blush so much." says Izzy as he then looks at the time as it s about 6:30pm. "You getting hungry, Tai?"

"Well I am getting starting to get hungry." replied Taichi. "Got anything in mind?"

"You okay if I called in and had it delivered?" asked Izzy.

"That s okay with me." said Taichi.

Izzy calls in for an order to be delivered from a local Japanese restaurant as he gives them their order and for it to be delivered. Within forty minutes it arrives as Izzy gets it and pays for it as they go to the kitchen table sitting down to eat as they can t help but to look at each other from time to time smiling at each other.

"I always thought you'd end up Matt." says Izzy to break the silence.

"What makes you say that?" asks Taichi.

"I mean other than the fights you two got into that you guys seemed like you and him could make it work." says Izzy.

"Oh." says Taichi letting out a sigh. "I think him getting with Sora around the time we graduated, kind of took that chance away of trying to be with him."

"I don t want to get you mad, Tai." says Izzy. "You still have feelings for him?"

"I guess I do." replied Taichi. "As I don't hear much from him and heard he got engaged to Sora."

"Don t let it get you down, Tai." said Izzy.

"I guess so." says Taichi with a bit of a sigh of depression about the thought.

Finishing dinner as they try to figure out what to do as they decide to watch a movie together as they head to the living room. Sitting on the couch as they try to figure out what to watch as they decide on a movie that they watched together when they were younger, Beauty and the Beast. From the start of the movie, Taichi placing his hand in Izzy s with his fingers between his as Izzy holds his hand back leaning towards Taichi as this is the first time that Izzy has ever had a chance to feel what love is like.

"Tai?" says Izzy.

"Yes, Izzy?" asks Taichi.

"This is the first time anyone ever showed me what love is like." said Izzy.

"That s so sweet." said Taichi looking at Izzy smiling. "I know I 'e had feelings but it feels good finally showing them to someone.

As they continue watching the movie just cuddling next to each other as Taichi has his arm round Izzy s shoulders as he couldn t trade this moment for anything else. Watching the rest of the movie without anything interrupting their moment together as they finally have someone that they can have to be with hopefully for the rest of their lives. Upon finishing the movie deciding to watch another Disney movie before they head to bed. After watching the other Disney movie Taichi and Izzy get ready for bed, as they brush their teeth heading to bed climbing in bed and not long afterwards Tai looks over at Izzy.

"You ok with maybe with a little sex, Izzy?" asks Taichi.

"I was thinking about that." says Izzy. "Hope you don t get mad that I want to wait until we re a little farther in our relationship before we go with having any."

"That s ok." says Taichi. "I respect your decision. as Izzy smiles as they fall asleep in each other s arms."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile Davis and TK are enjoying their time together at TK s place at least until TK s mother arrives home which should be about another few hours. As they had their dinner not too long ago as they re in the living room as it s starting to get dark as TK and Davis agree on watching a movie via Netflix. Browsing through the movies, Davis comes across a horror movie called The Animal as Davis goes with that movie. As they watch the movie, TK places his arm around Davis shoulders as he leans close to TK as he takes his hand and rubbing Davis back while his hand is there as Davis lets out a sigh as he loves how well TK makes him feel as he s with him. At the first good scare in the movie as Davis jumps a little, as he cuddles closer to TK as he loves the idea of watching a movie like this together. Upon the end of the movie Davis looks over at TK knowing that only got like little over an hour before his mother is home.

"Davis?" wondered TK.

"Yeah, babe?" asked Davis.

"I was wondering if you want to, um.." as TK tries asking "want to have sex with me?"

"I would love to." replied Davis. "What if it leads to us, um, you know? Fucking the other?"

"If it does, how would you want to be the one to stick your dick in me?" asks TK as Davis smiles and blushes.

"Hope you don t think I m crazy." said Davis. "I ve dreamt of sticking it in you."

TK leads Davis to his room as he closes the door and locks it just in case staring into Davis eyes as he starts undressing his boyfriend as Davis is doing the same in return as they finally get to see each other naked other than in the locker room at school. Now TK leads Davis to his bed as TK lays on his back on the bed while Davis gets on top of him as they start off with TK wrapping his arms around Davis neck kissing on the lips feeling their dicks getting hard as TK can t help but to love feeling his getting hard for Davis. Davis runs his hand on TK s chest as he can hear TK moan through the kiss knowing that he s doing a good job at this so far and after the kiss Davis decides to kiss Tk s neck as he wants to hear TK moan without kissing him as TK letting out some light moans. Working down to TK s dick as he kisses the shaft of it, as TK can t hep but to moan as loud as he can on that feeling his hands starting to grip the bed sheet as he looks down at Davis.

"D-Davis?" says TK as he tries talking to Davis through his moans as Davis stops for a moment.

"Yes, hun?" says Davis looking up at TK.

"Want to feel your dick in me." says TK. "I ll even get on all fours for you."

"Aww" said Davis. "You know it s going to hurt when I put it in your right?"

"I know." replied TK. "It s something I m willing to have happen, Davis."

Davis moves enough so TK can move and get on all fours for Davis then getting behind TK placing his hands on TK s shoulders as he slowly inserting his dick in his boyfriend s ass and as he does TK starts screaming feeling it enter his ass. At the same time he feels his dick getting harder as he grips the bed sheets more and closing his eyes tight trying to not let the pain get to him. Once Davis hears TK not screaming much as he starts pumping his boyfriend s ass feeling his dick getting rock hard while it s in his ass as Davis tilts his head back enjoying having his dick in another male s ass like this. Keeping at it for at least a few minutes when Davis starts feeling his body starting to tense up as it s a feeling he s used to when he d think about TK while he masturbated thinking about TK and knowing what he s about to do. Suddenly before he realizes it he blows his load into TK s ass moaning as he feels it exit his dick, not long after that happens TK s body shakes as he feels his dick shake as his dick blows. Unaware to the both of them that because of Davis blowing his load into TK like this making TK blow his load Davis removes his dick from TK s ass and laying by TK panting. Unknowing to them that Davis had just done something with TK that ll prevent him from getting hard for the rest of his life.

"That felt so great doing that to you, TK". says Davis.

"You don t know how good it felt feeling your cum enter me like that." replied TK.

Davis takes his hand as he places it in TK s as they cuddle close to each other as TK knows that his mom won t check in on him when she arrives home as she doesn t need to know about him having sex with Davis hoping that TK s mother won t find out let alone Matt finding out. If they did hope they can accept that TK is with Davis, although with what had transpired that one of them will find out about this sooner or later.


	6. Chapter 6

The very next morning as Taichi wakes up looking over at Izzy seeing how adorable he looks sleeping as he never really had a chance to look at him seeing how adorable he looks as he sleeps. Getting out of bed as he heads to the bathroom as he tries not to disturb Izzy as want to let him get as much sleep as possible walking into the bathroom doing his business. Upon finishing the morning bathroom break Taichi heads to the kitchen and not long after getting in the kitchen he hears the bathroom door closing knowing that Izzy is now up as he waits until he s done before he does anything like making breakfast. Doing his usual stuff in the bathroom as he then gets out the shaving cream and razor as he shaves then applies some after shave he s done shaving. Walking out to the kitchen.

"Morning Izzy." says Taichi.

"Morning Taichi, honey." says Izzy. "Hope it s ok I call you, honey."

"It s perfectly fine." replied Taichi, smiling. "Never thought I'd hear you call me that one day."

"Weird how times change, isn't it?" asks Izzy.

"I love it very much, especially with you as my boyfriend." said Taichi. "What do you usually do for breakfast?"

"It usually depends." says Izzy. "Sometimes eggs or french toast or even pancakes."

"I'll surprise you, hun." says Taichi.

As Izzy smiles and blushes as he sits at the table as Taichi gets out what he needs deciding to make French Toast for them along with some sausage. Cooking up breakfast for the both of them and when he s done he hands Izzy his plate as he sits down next to Izzy puttin syrup on his toast and sausage links as Izzy looks at his boyfriend a little weird.

"What?" asks Taichi.

"I thought I was the only one that done that." replied Izzy as Taichi smiles at Izzy when he says that. Handing Izzy the syrup when he s done with it as he takes one of the sausage links at one end sliding it in and out of his mouth looking at Tai. "What you doing now, Tai?"

"Just pretending this sausage is your dick." says Taichi as they both laugh at that.

"I don't know who's the bigger goof, you or Davis." replies Izzy.

After breakfast Taichi and Izzy go outside going for a walk and while they do Taichi slips his hand in Izzy s as they interlock their fingers. As they walk hand in hand and if anyone they know sees them and asks about it that they had talked about it before leaving that they ll be honest about them being together as boyfriends. During their walk they get near the college that their fellow Digidestined Joe is attending as he s been volunteering for some intern work there for about the past year but as they get closer they see him walking there as he sees Taichi and Izzy. When he sees them he doesn t notice anything out of the ordinary at first until he realizing that not only they re walking together but their holding hands.

"W-What are you two doing?" asks Joe little frantically.

"What you mean, Joe?" asks Taichi.

"That!" exclaims Joe pointing to them holding hands.

"Oh that." says Taichi. "It's simple, Izzy and I are boyfriends."

"I-I don t know what to make of this." says Joe. "I thought you two would be with a girl instead of being with each other."

"I know it s a lot to take in for some people right now." says Taichi.

"Taichi's the only one I feel that knows me like he does." said Izzy. "And nobody has ever shown me what love feels like until now with him."

"I wouldn't want to see either of you hurt because of being with each other." said Joe. "Since with how some people are out there with two people of the same sex being together."

"That s ok, Joe." said Taichi. "If anyone says anything bad, I don t care that they ll say about Izzy and myself."

"I better get going." said Joe. "I need to get to the school and I forgot to grab a few things yesterday."

"Take it easy, Joe." says Izzy.

"I will." says Joe. "I ll catch you guys another time."

Watching him head to the college as Taichi and Izzy continue on their walk together deciding to head to the park for a little while to spend some time there. In the meantime Davis and TK have been up for some time as they had their breakfast by this point, deciding to go for a walk themselves but not walking that far. During their walk for some reason TK hasn t told Davis about that he feels a little sick to his stomach this morning as he doesn't want him to worry about him as they walk hand in hand. While the day goes on as it gets about mid to late afternoon as Davis and TK had decided to play one on one against each other in basketball before heading to see Taichi s house. They arrive at his place as it s only Taichi there by himself as Davis knocks on the door as Davis and TK walk inside. Taichi walks over to TK and gives him a hug as TK returns the hug back.

"It's either me or you have got so cute over the years, TK." says Taichi as TK can t help but to blush.

"I don t know what to say, Tai." replies TK.

"You don t have to." said Taichi. "Any guy would be lucky to have you like Davis."

"Think Matt will be mad at me for being with Davis?" asks TK.

"If he don t you ll two will be welcome to stay here for a while if you two need to." said Taichi.

"Thanks." said TK. "That means a lot to us."

As Davis shakes his head in agreement about if Matt gets mad about his little brother is with another male as they sit on the couch as Davis and TK talk about their night last night but when Taichi asks why had sex as they tell that it was just the heat of the moment with them. When they ask Taichi about why him and Izzy didn't do anything together as he explains to them about how they re going to be doing it taking their time in the relationship before doing anything like that together at least not yet anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

During that time as Davis and TK are spending time together a little more but there is one thing that Davis had been noticing with TK but hasn't said anything about it yet as if it s been shrinking not knowing if TK has taken the time to notice it. After their most recent shower together their in TK s room with his mom s work schedule as Davis is sitting next to TK after getting dressed.

"TK. Can I ask you something?" asks Davis.

"Yeah." replies TK. "What you want to ask?"

"I don't know if you have been noticing-" says Davis.

"Noticing what?" interrupts TK.

"It's your dick." said Davis. "Looks like in the past month it has shrunk after you and I had sex."

TK unzipping and unbuttoning his pants nervously then lowering his underwear just enough to take a look at it seeing it has gone from four and a half inches to like a inch and a half as TK starts freaking out. Davis wraps his arms around TK to help calm him down.

"W-What's going on with me, Davis?" wonders TK.

"I don't know." says Davis.

"I'm scared." says TK.

"I know." replied Davis. "Whatever happens I'm here no matter what."

"That means so much to me." said TK as a few tears roll down his cheek as Davis wipes the tears away.

Within a few minutes later while Davis and TK are spending time together in TK s room and as they re about ready to play something to help take their minds off of what Davis had brought up as TK suddenly gets a sharp pain in his crotch by his balls of all places as he gets up then down all fours screaming in pain.

"TK! What's wrong?!" exclaims Davis.

"M-My balls." responds TK. "Feels like someone s grabbing them and squeezing them."

Davis gets on his knees next to TK trying to hold him best he can as whatever s going on with TK as TK continues screaming and groaning feeling his balls shriveling up but also his dick as he feels that shrinking a little more on him as he tries panting through the screams and groaning. After around five minutes the screaming and groaning stops as TK sits up crying as Davis holds him.

"You alright now?" asks Davis.

"No." replies TK. "I felt my balls shrivel up and felt my dick get smaller on me."

"You want me to call, Tai?" asks Davis. "And see if he ll come pick us up?"

TK shakes his head yes as Davis grabs his cell phone to give Taichi a call as he answers the phone as Davis asks if he can come pick them up but he ll explain after they get back to his place. As Taichi agrees to go get them, then drives them to his place. Once there they head inside as TK had left a note for his mom saying he ll be at Taichi s place so no need to worry where he is. They head inside as Davis and TK explain what just happened prior to Davis calling him as Taichi s shocked about what happened with TK s balls and dick.

"So before tonight, your dick had shrunk on you, TK?" asks Taichi.

"Yes." responds TK.

"Bet that had to be painful feeling that." said Taichi.

"Worst. Pain. Ever." said TK.

"Don't take it the wrong way, TK." said Taichi. "It feel good at any point with your balls or your dick shrinking more during it?"

"I'll be honest." said TK. "I know it hurt real bad but some reason at same time, it felt real great feeling my balls doing that, especially my dick shrinking more."

"Please don't get mad at me, TK." said Davis.

"Why's that?" asks TK.

"As you were screaming and all, I felt my dick get hard." said Davis nervously.

"Aww." responds TK with a smile on his face knowing how much Davis cares about him even though he should be mad at him for saying that but he don t want to get too upset about the situation.

"Although I did record some of it on my cell phone." says Davis.

"What? exclaims TK. "Why you do that?"

"Thought you d want to remember what happened tonight." responds Davis.

"Video or audio?" asks Taichi.

Tai?!" exclaims TK again.

"Sorry TK." says Taichi.

"It's ok." said TK. "You can show it to him, Davis."

Davis gets his cell phone out unaware that he got all of it as he opens up the video on his cell handing it to Taichi as he presses the play button. Watching it as he sees TK getting up then down all fours screaming and groaning, as he does a tent starts forming in Taichi s pants. Davis is the first to notice the tent in Tai s pants.

"Hearing TK like that is getting you excited too?" asks Davis.

"Sorry if I'm getting that way over this video, TK." replied Taichi.

"I don t mind." says TK.

"I'll see if I can find anything out on the internet about this." says Taichi.

While Davis and TK stay in the living room Taichi heads to his office in his house as he turns the computer on then gets online to see if he can find out what happened to TK. Upon his search he can t believe what he found as he prints it out then taking it back to the living room.

"Don't know if you guys want to hear what I found out." said Taichi.

"What's that?" asks TK.

"When you two had sex, did either of you fuck the other cumming in the other's ass?" asks Taichi.

"Davis fucked me and blew his load into me." respond TK.

"I don't know how to tell you this TK." said Taichi. "What I found out, sounds like Davis got you pregnant. And losing your balls and whatnot happens the night before waking up with morning sickness."

As TK can t believe what he s been told as he looks down at his stomach rubbing it then looking over at Davis who seems to be more confused about this than TK.

"You re telling me that TK is going to be carrying my child?" asked Davis.

"By the sound of it, yes." said Taichi.

"Have a feeling Matt's going to be really mad about this." said TK. "Don t think he ll be wanting me around after he hears about this."

"We'll have to figure out how to break it to Matt, but I ll say this now, TK." says Taichi. "I think that it's adorable that you re pregnant."

TK looking at Taichi smiling as he gets up and gives him a hug but as he s hugging his brother s best friend he looks up at Taichi.

"I hope that in some way Matt will be proud of what happened with Davis and I." says TK trying to smile with the thought of it. "Between you and Izzy. Which of you is going to be pregnant?"

"Personally I think Izzy would sound hot going through what TK did tonight." as Davis blurts that out as Taichi looks over at Davis as he wonders what he's going to do about his mini me version of himself.

"You know Davis," says Taichi. that sounds like a great idea. "I mean Izzy would look cute once his stomach starts poking out when he gets so far along but that'll be up to him on that."

"You mean that my stomach..." wonders TK.

"Yes. replied Taichi. You should start showing around three - four months.

"Taichi?" says TK as Taichi looks at him. "You've always been understanding when it comes to most situations."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Taichi had called it right as he s in the bathroom before anyone else but luckily in the shower by the time that TK comes into the bathroom getting on his knees by the toilet throwing up. Taichi hearing vomiting noises by the toilet as he moves the shower curtain to double check on TK is ok knowing why he s in there as TK lets him he s ok and that he didn t think it d be this bad. Davis wakes up still tired as he didn t see TK in bed with him knowing that he has to be up and probably downstairs already as he walks in the bathroom to use it before Taichi gets out of the shower but as he does he walks in on TK near the toilet.

"You ok, TK?" asks Davis as he s not fully awake just yet.

"I'll live". said TK, panting a bit as the worst part of it is over looking over at Davis. "Just promise me that you'll be there for me all the way through this."

"That's a promise." said Davis walking over to TK, kneeling down by him. "You think I gave up on any of you guys in the Digital World, and I'm not going to start now."

"Y-You re so sweet Davis." replied TK as he goes for a hug with Davis crying a little as he couldn t have asked for anyone better than him as Davis hugs back rubbing TK s back. After all that TK and Davis finish up in the bathroom so Taichi can finish up the shower and can get dressed. TK and Davis head downstairs as they wait on Taichi to finish up and while they do there s a knock on the door not knowing who it could be even at this time of morning. Davis walks to the door to find out to it is, opening the door to find out it s TK s brother Matt. Upon seeing his brother Matt, TK gets a little nervous but has to try to hide about last night and this morning from his brother for now.

"Hey, bro." says TK.

"Hey TK." said Matt. "Didn't expect to see you and Davis here at Tai's."

"Funny you should say that." says Davis. "TK and I stayed the night here last night."

"That true, TK?" asks Matt.

"It is." says TK. "It's the truth."

In his bedroom getting dressed hearing some commotion going on downstairs as Taichi putting on his socks, then his underwear and then his pants. Leaving his bedroom without a t-shirt walking down the stairs to see what s going on down here and walking around the corner seeing Matt there with Davis and TK in the living room talking as Matt looks up seeing Taichi.

"You trying to get the attention of any guy or girl, Tai?" asks Matt as he looks at his friend Taichi as he notices the muscles on him since he s been working out a little since they were in high school.

"Maybe I already have someone to go all gaga over me like this." says Taichi, not letting on he s with Izzy at the moment and maybe walking downstairs like this would get Matt s attention in some way.

"Like who?" says Matt trying to joke in with Taichi.

"I don t know." replied Taichi heading over to sit down by them. "Maybe try getting you envious of me."

"Me? Envious?" said Matt cockily, as he s checking Taichi out from the corner of his eye thinking about what he d have to do to be with him as the thought of Sora breaking up with him going through his mind.

"So, when's the big day with Sora?" asks Taichi.

"I don t want to talk about it." said Matt.

"Something happened?" wondered Taichi.

"To make a long story short. She left me for someone else." says Matt. TK placing his hand on Matt s back.

"Maybe she wasn t the one for you, bro." says TK.

"There was a reason why she left me, TK." said Matt as TK is wondering what his brother s about to say. "I don t think she could take me as I was. Whenever we would kiss and all, you'd think I would feel something with her as I did but I didn't the more time went on."

"What you mean?" asks Taichi.

"I ended up coming out to her that I could be gay." responds Matt as he shocks everyone including Davis. "And then she accuses me that I was cheating on her probably with one of my band mates. When I tried telling her I wasn't and wanted to just be friends with her but she didn't want to just be that with me, anymore."

"Don't worry Matt." says Taichi. "You ll find the right person."

"Matt?" says TK looking at his brother.

Yeah, TK? responds Matt.

"Promise not to be mad with what I m about to say." says TK as Davis gets nervous that TK s going to tell Matt he s pregnant and that Davis is the father of the child and what could happen.

"I won't." said Matt.

"Want you to know that you re not alone." replied TK. "I had found out that I m gay too."

"Really?" asks Matt. "That's good that you re willing to tell me and makes me feel better about myself in some way that I don t feel alone out of us Digidestined."

"Great to hear you accept me like that." said TK.

"Why wouldn't I?" said Matt. "You're my little brother and I have to look out for you."

"I know." says TK. "And Tai has helped out in listening when you re not around."

"Thanks for looking out for TK, Tai." says Matt.

"No problem." replied Taichi.

"And I am with someone, bro." says TK.

"Who s the lucky guy, TK? "asks Matt unknowing that his brother s boyfriend is sitting on the other side of him.

"Well, he s sitting on the other side of you." said TK as Matt looks over at Davis then back at TK..

"You re with this goofball?" asks Matt.

"HEY!" exclaims Davis.

"I'm kidding, Davis." said Matt, placing his arm around Davis and one around TK as Matt s fingers touches TK's skin as it feels softer than it usually did as he thinks that TK s probably trying some kind of lotion that makes his skin feeling like that. Unknowing his little brother s pregnant by Davis. Taichi suggests about having breakfast as they all head to grab a bite to eat at a local restaurant as Matt insists that ll he d buy for everyone as his treat.


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast and later on in the day as Matt told Taichi that he ll be at his place later if he wanted to head over to hang out more if he wanted to as Taichi tells him he ll be over later for a little bit. Heading over to Izzy s place to see if he s around by any chance, knocking on the door but when he don t get an answer as he tries Izzy s cell phone. Izzy is walking out of the house of where he just dropped off a computer that he had worked on when he hears his cell phone going off.

"Izzy speaking." says Izzy as he answers the phone.

"Hi, Izzy." said Taichi. "You busy at all or will you have free time later?"

"I'm almost finished with what I m doing." replied Izzy. "Only have like a couple more computers to drop off then I ll be there at my place."

"That's ok." said Taichi. "I can wait here for you."

Around a half hour goes by as Izzy finishes up with dropping the last of the computers that he had worked on off that needed to be repaired and heads back to his place. Pulling into the driveway, parking his car, getting out and walking over to Taichi giving him a hug and a kiss.

"I missed you, Izzy." said Taichi.

"I missed you more, Taichi." replied Izzy staring into Taichi s brown eyes smiling.

"And you mean the world to me." said Taichi staring right back at Izzy.

"What brings you over here, Tai?" asks Izzy.

"First of all, wanted to see you." replied Taichi. "My beautiful boyfriend."

"Awww." responds Izzy.

"And secondly, Matt s back in town." said Taichi. "Was wondering if you d want to see him too. Planning of going over to his place to hang out a little more since I seen him this morning for a bit and invited me over later. I d love that. says Izzy. Haven t seen him in like forever, it seems."

Hours pass as Taichi and Izzy hang out with each other, as evening comes along they decide to head over to Matt s place to visit with him for a while. Walking hand in hand not caring what anyone says, hearing a couple people yelling out gestures about them being fags, as Taichi doesn t look at them as he gives them the bird as that gets them to shut up. Upon arriving at Matt s place, Taichi knocking on the door as Matt says to come on in as he walks in with Izzy as they drop hands before walking in as they want to break it in with Matt gently.

"Wasn't expecting Izzy to come with you, Tai." says Matt.

"I told him you were back in town and he wanted to come along with me." says Taichi.

"That s okay with me." said Matt.

Sitting at the table as the three of them discuss about what s been going on with each other as Matt is still wrapping his head around the whole Davis is dating his little brother TK but only if he knew what had gone on the previous night with TK as to why he was there at Taichi s when he arrived there. As Matt looks at Taichi biting his lower lip as he wants to ask him as the thought had been going through his mind since the break up with Sora and knowing that Taichi hasn t been with anyone to his knowledge.

"I had a reason to have you come over." says Matt.

"What's that?" asks Taichi

"It's that." said Matt. "You've been on my mind for some time and been the reason that when I can t sleep I can t help but to think about spending my life with you."

"What was that?" asked Izzy curiously.

"I have feelings for Taichi." replied Matt. "Guess I always have. I know we had fights and seemed like I didn't care about him or anyone else."

"B-But..." said Izzy.

"But what, Izzy?" wondered Matt.

"Tai and I are together." replied Izzy.

"WHAT!?" yelled Matt.

"It just happened one night around the end of June." said Izzy crying. "Like five weeks before you came back to town."

"Izzy." said Matt as he gets up and walks over to Izzy hugging him. "I'm so, so, sorry. My temper gets the best of me sometimes."

Taichi gets up and joins in on the hug whispering to Matt that he's sorry that he didn't say anything sooner about him and Izzy. Looking into Matt s eyes during their group hug.

"I have feelings for you too, Matt." said Taichi. "I don't know what to do other than like maybe you can share me with Izzy."

"I'm okay with that." said Izzy as he wipes the tears from his face.

"As long as Tai's okay with it." said Matt.

"I'm fine with it." responds Taichi. "Although TK and Davis will be jealous of me I have the both of you."

"Let them." said Matt smiling at Taichi and Izzy as he gives each of them a kiss on the lips. "What could they do to make me jealous of what they have?"


	10. Chapter 10

During the next few months as it s starting to become a little harder for TK to hide what has happened to him that night with Davis and him in his room of all places while staying at Taichi s. The thoughts of what happened to him about a month after taking Davis manhood inside him like that resulting in this, more since school had started back up. As TK wakes up as he looks over at Davis smiling as he gives him a kiss on the forehead as he thinks that if he wouldn't have asked for anyone else to have done this to him then the thought of if Matt sees him like this as he s unsure that he ll be able to pass off that he s mysteriously gaining weight and has to lose it somehow. TK gets out of bed heading to the bathroom to do his business thinking that their classmates think that it s just weight that TK's putting on and that he ll eventually see about losing it with exercise. Davis wakes up seeing he s in bed by himself as he heads to the bathroom and when he arrives at the bathroom as TK is walking out.

"Morning, TK." said Davis.

"Morning to you, Davis honey." said TK.

"How's our baby?" asked Davis as he rubs TK's stomach as it started to show in the past month.

"Doing fine, hun." replied Davis smiling at TK.

"I guess it's only a matter of time now before Matt finds out about our child." said TK letting out a sigh.

"I know." says Davis. "He'll be jealous of you because of it."

TK smiles at Davis knowing that he s right that he probably knows that he'll have to be happy about it even though he thought it was impossible for it to happen in the first place. As they head downstairs for to see if Taichi s up and to see about breakfast, making their way around the corner as they don t see anyone downstairs as they try back upstairs in Taichi s room as they don t see him up there wondering where he could be. Trying his cell phone as it goes to voicemail as Davis leaves a message for him not knowing if either of them should make breakfast for themselves or if Taichi's going to bring something back for everyone. Around twenty minutes have passed as they decide to make their own breakfast as they head into the kitchen getting what they want out to make some waffles and before they have a chance to start pouring any of the mix in a bowl someone unlocks the door coming through as they head to see who it is. Taichi heads through the door along with Matt while Matt s carrying a bag with breakfast that they got for Davis and TK.

"Hope you two weren't about to make yourselves breakfast?" says Matt.

"We were until we heard the door open." said TK.

"Figured it was the least we could do for you guys." says Taichi.

"Especially for you TK." says Matt as he looks at him.

"What do you mean, bro?" asks TK as he looks at his older brother confused.

"Matt was getting a little concerned." said Taichi. "It was hard for him not to notice you've been gaining weight and he finally asked for what s really going on."

"That means..." says TK as he s scared about what Matt'll say to him.

"Yes, TK." said Matt. "I was mad when Tai told me about it, but more mad at Davis about it at first."

"What made you change your mind?" wondered TK.

"That I couldn't change what happened with the outcome between you and Davis from that night." says Matt. "And when I realize that I m happy about it."

"That means so much to me, Matt." said TK.

"Me too." says Davis excitedly about that Matt accepts what happened.

Davis and TK sit at the table with Taichi and Matt enjoying their breakfast together as they enjoying their time together. A few minutes later Izzy comes in upon hearing the news of TK being pregnant as he couldn't miss the chance to congratulate Davis and TK on what happened. The months go by TK starts showing more as their parents find out about what happened with TK as they have a hard time swallowing what happened as they can t help but wonder how it could ve happened to their youngest son. Days pass as it closer to when TK gets a little nervous about having a baby but then when it s close to the time for it TK as everyone is enjoying their evening as Davis and TK enjoying their time with Taichi and Matt. TK gets up to use the bathroom but on the way his water breaks as he calls out for Taichi and Matt as they rush him to the hospital. Upon getting him there and getting him in as Taichi, Matt and Davis wait patiently for when everything s over and for the news about TK. After around six hours, Joe comes walking out unknowing that he helps out at the hospital from time to time but isn t very often as he tells them that TK is fine along with the baby boy.

"When can we see TK?" asks Davis relieved that TK's fine along with their son.

"It ll be about another half hour or so, Davis." said Joe.

"Glad to hear my little brother's doing fine." said Matt.

"Just make sure he don t get too much excitement for a while after he gets discharged." said Joe.

"I'll make sure he gets his rest when he gets home, Joe." said Matt.

After about a half hour of waiting they find out where TK is at as they go to check up on him to see how he s doing before they head home deciding to all go him to check up on him as they see him laying there in bed looking so peaceful.

"TK, hun." said Davis, as TK looks over at Davis smiling. "How you feeling after all that?"

"Tired." said TK, exhausted placing his hand on Davis . "As long as the baby s fine I'm happy. Whoever thought that this would happen with us, let alone me."

"All that matters to me is that you re both okay." said Davis. "I don't know what I'd do with our son without you."

"I know people say you re a goofball and all, Davis." said TK. "I know you ll make one great dad to our son. We ll do our best to raise him best we can."

Matt and Taichi join Davis at TK s bedside as they ll wait until morning to tell Izzy the good news with TK as he ll be disappointed that he missed it but knowing that he ll want to see the baby sometime after TK gets discharged. Over the next couple of days as they want to make sure that everything s fine with TK and the baby as Izzy is able to make his way to the hospital anyways to visit with TK.

"How you feeling TK?" asks Izzy as he walks into TK s room.

"I'm fine." replied TK. "Can t wait to head home with, Davis Jr."

"Uh-oh." said Izzy.

"What?" asked TK.

"What if he turns out to be a goofball like his father?" says Izzy sarcastically.

"That ll be fine." said TK. I'm sure that we ll be able to keep him in line on that if he is like his father in any way. How's things with you, Tai, and Matt?" asks TK.

"Things couldn't be any better." said Izzy. "Not sure if there ll be any marriage between any of us but if there is, the other will still be around to help the other out."

Couple of days pass, TK gets discharged from the hospital and is able to head home with Davis Jr. knowing how much his life will be different from now on. As for Taichi, Matt and Izzy are concerned as they re afraid to try to do anything with each other but after a months or so of discussing it Matt had decided that he ll be the one that ll make the sacrifice in the relationship. One night Taichi and Matt make love while Izzy visits with Davis and TK to make sure that everything goes well for the night with the baby. Nine months later Matt is taken to the hospital giving birth to an adorable son.


End file.
